The End and Begining
by Potentis
Summary: We have all seen the Doctor regenerate but what happened to the 8th Doctors regeneration, what happened to the last Timelord after he survived the time war and before he met Rose. This is a story of how the 8th Doctor became the 9th.


We have all seen the Doctor regenerate but what happened to the 8th Doctor's regeneration, what happened to the last Timelord after he survived the time war and before he met Rose. This is a story of how the 8th Doctor became the 9th.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who, but it is on the top of my to do list.

* * *

><p><strong>The End and Beginning. <strong>

He crawled out of the TARDIS with burns all over his body some of his clothes still on fire, but the burns were much worse than they looked. He felt like his very soul was on fire. Because it wasn't just him who was burning it was everyone, he could still feel them no matter how far away he was. He felt the pain like no other being in the universe could. Everyone's terror and anguish echoing though his hearts, everyone he had ever loved, admired hated and knew gone, his whole world gone. He had just made a terrible decision but one he could have chosen when given a terrible choice. Destroy everything he knew or let the whole universe suffer and die. To him there was only one choice but it would still haunt him forever and after everything he had done, two civilisations and a planet gone in an instant and all because of him. He didn't know if he had the right to call himself the doctor anymore.

Timelord's see and feel things differently to all other races in the universe, they can see the flow of time and the turn of events. They can see what is what was and everything that ever could be. They can feel the universe changing, not only this but a Timelord will always know when they are in the presence of another Timelord. They have a connection with all others of their kind. This is why during the Time war as he watched his fellow Timelord's fall from grace, which is so often in war, his heart's broke he saw such a great evil spread over his great and ancient noble race. And he wept as he watched hundreds of other races and civilisation get wiped out from the fallout of this great war, civilisations that had nothing to do with the Timelord's or the daleks let alone knew about them. Yet they suffered anyway. Even his beloved earth was affected a dark shadow passed across the earth and the whole world went to war, twice. But then he did it, he had turned the key and barley escaped and for a second he had watched everything burn. His greatest enemies his greatest friends his family his home were all gone in exactly one second, but a second is different for a Timelord has an advanced level of temporal perception making them able perceive time differently to everyone else. For them time moves slowly. A Timelord can think of a hundred things in a second. To a Timelord a second can be a long time. He could feel them die they never had time to regenerate they had died instantly. And the Daleks the ones with so much hate who caused so much death and destruction the most ruthless killers in the universe he could hear them scream, so much emotion in one moment.

A sudden pain shot through his body as he stated to realise the situation he was in. The burns were worse than he thought he could feel his body starting to change he was going through regeneration but because of his injuries and the fallout from the war it would be a long regeneration, or a long death he thought.

"No, no I mustn't think that." He gasped.

Because time lords very rarely suddenly die, they don't grow old they regenerate and once a Timelord's has gotten to a certain age and accomplishments they have a choice they can decide to die. Now I know what you're thinking why would they allow them selves too die but you have to realise that Timelord's live to an incredible age. And to them this was normal, death had to be a part of all life they just made it a civilised affair.

But he couldn't do that he was the last and he couldn't just die. He lay there on the cool ground glad that it wasn't too rocky. As he looked up at the sky of another planet far, far, far away from where his home used to be, he saw the greenish hue of the sky with the two moons and purple clouds such a different sky to Gallifrays beautiful burnt orange.

_Wait a second purple clouds! you can't have purple clouds with a green sky! _he thought.

He didn't know where in the universe he was, he and the TARDIS had been blown through time and space. But he knew for fact that you couldn't have purple clouds with a green sky. Which meant something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

He should ignore it he had done enough already, his whole planet and race gone. Gone before it's time, it would never exist yet it was always there trapped outside of time itself. His world was like a shadow to him something he could see and feel but never truly grasp. His body was battered, bruised, broken, burnt and dying. No one could blame him if he just lay there to heal his wounds, to let his soul dwell on the pain it was in. everyone in the whole universe would agree, well everyone but the very, very insane.

In a flash he was standing on his feet. Never mind that he was in pain or that he was dying or upset there was trouble in the air, literally.

He looked around him at the surrounding country side taking in the smells and colours the temperature of the air the feeling of the ground beneath his feet. Yes something was very wrong he only just tasted it on his swollen tongue as he breathed it the air. So this is what it's like to feel human, to feel so closed off to the things around him he thought.

That's when he saw it a gleaming city nothing like the citadel of his home planet nothing could compare to that, but still a quite beautiful shining city a little to shiny for the surrounding muddy terrain. He looked back at his TARDIS the door was still closed it would be a while until he could enter, it was still repairing itself form the damage it had sustained. The only reason they were still alive was because they had been at the centre of the fire storm. Inside the blast radius but that didn't mean they still didn't get burnt.

So he had no TARDIS no weapons not even his sonic screwdriver, his clothes were either burnt off his body or melted into it. Not to mention he was dying and about to go into his regeneration any time now, and he had an unknown amount of time to save an unknown planet he had never been on. Knew no one on it, and had no official authority.

"Piece of cake." He said with a smile.

To say that people weren't afraid or shocked when the doctor stumbled into town would be a lie. He was quite a sight on his way to the city he had covered his burns with a mixture of mud and plant pulp to help cool and dull the pain and to stop it from getting more infected. The Doctor was all for natural medicine but there was only so much it could do for him now and he was sure this was a planet that did not grow celery, a plant that held rejuvenating health properties for Timelord's not that it would do much in his condition now.

He was greeted by what can only be called bird people or owls to be specific, they had the round flat face of an owl, but they were as tall as him standing up on five toed clawed feet. They had hands and arms on the underside of there wings. He noticed the city with more detail now that he was closer and saw that there weren't that many stairs and a lot of the buildings had many lofts and overhanging balconies. The owls started speaking in clicks and squeaks, a language very close to that of the parrot people of the omega2 system. But then they also spoke many other languages and were really, really chatty. (To the point of insanity for the outside listener) It only took him two minutes to translate this new alien language but that was too much time for him, he was getting slower and he didn't have much time.

"Take me to your leader, oh no hang on take me to your flock leader." He said joking around trying to make his condition seem less critical than it actually was.

The Owls didn't know what to think he looked terrible but he spoke as if he knew everything as if he knew best, but he looked like he was death wormed up even I little bit crispy. But they hadn't seen a creature like this before maybe he was supposed to look like this. Either way it was for the elder's to decide. They took him to the tower the tallest building in the whole city one that reached into the very clouds itself. The highest room was even too high to fly out of. With an atmosphere harsh and thin and winds so fierce they would throw even the best flyer against the building maybe even rip their wings off.

All the other buildings were made with much more reasonable heights, with large lofts they could easily fly out of. But the tower wasn't made for practicality it was made to represent power. The doctor was impressed at the architecture shown when he entered the huge cathedral like room with high arched ceilings and small alcoves all around. The walls and ceilings half filled with bickering owls the other half with quiet, contemplating and sometimes even sleeping owl people.

"Ahh parliament." He exclaimed as he looked around the extravagantly made room. It was half organic, classic and old with polished wooden floors and ceilings. And the other half mechanical and futuristic, with state of the art lighting and holographic projections.

A slightly pudgy owl with grey and ruffled feathers in a bright red robe flew down from the largest alcove and landed in front of him.

"What is this thing you have brought before me." He said his beak held high.

"Hello I'm the Doctor, and you are all in terrible danger." He said getting straight to the point.

"What! You have the audacity to threaten us." He squawked.

"No, no, no, no I came to warn you." Said the doctor with frustration.

"Warn us, what could you possibly know that we couldn't." the Pudgy owl said as he ruffled his feathers.

Other owls around the auditorium started to pay attention the bickering stopped the quiet ones leaned forward in anticipation of something happening and those who were asleep woke up and paid attention. They hadn't noticed the doctor at first being high up, most of them were already occupied not to mention it was Wednesday nothing happened on a Wednesday. But now they noticed there was something new. There was never anything new, not now that they had Nausicaa as their leader.

"You have to listen to me you have green sky's with purple clouds that means your planet is in terrible danger." He said with growing concern.

When were they going to realise he was trying to help them, he was putting his own health at risk to do so there was no telling what his regeneration would be like if he pushed himself too much.

"And what kind of thing are you, what are you that you would come in here and assume you know everything… Hmm What could you possibly know!" He said as he addressed the whole auditorium rather than just the doctor as he asserted his authority.

"I know about the rain!.." The doctor said.

The pudgy owl stoped. All of the chattering in the auditorium stopped.

"Look no one is flying anymore right. Every one of you can fly, yet as I walked through this city of thousands maybe even millions not one of you were flying. You were all walking and not only that but hardly any of you were outside. I expected this place to be packed but your all inside, it's because of the rain isn't it." The doctor said with sympathy.

The pudgy owl leader didn't speak. He just puffed up all his feathers in shock, clacking his beak with no sound actually coming out.

"Look you have green sky's which means you have a lot of moisture in your atmosphere and normally your planet would be lush and green because of the constant rain. Normally light judging from the structure of your buildings, but at the moment the surrounding country side is a muddy mess. This is because of the acid rain which is caused by the purple clouds which is caused by high radiation. This is why you stay inside and this is all because it's getting worse and I am sorry, so very sorry but this is only the beginning." He said with a pause.

"Because of the size of your planet there is a constant layer of moister and clouds in orbit but this has allowed for the radiation to build up to catastrophic amount in the cloud layer. A storm is coming, a storm unlike any other and I am sorry but there is irreversible damage to your planet and it is no longer safe to live here." He said with a sombre tone.

It's then that the old owl found his voice again.

"Lies all lies, he talks about our planet as if it was new to him, he speaks of such things as radiation yet I have never heard of it." He said with a smirk or whatever the owl equivalent of a smirk is.

"Radiation you know the bi product of nuclear power." The doctor said in frustration wondering how to properly translate this into their language.

Nausicaa just gave him a blank look.

"You don't use nuclear power do you?" the doctor said with worry

"No we use the power of the planet, I don't know what this nuclear power is." Nausciaa said in a scoff.

"Oh geothermal power the ground felt a bit wired I just thought that was the pollution, which means you didn't do this." The doctor said as he started pacing up and down.

"Are there any other people on this planet that might have used a different power source?" the doctor asked.

"No. you are the only new creature we've ever seen and you don't look that impressive at all, not nearly smart enough to have any power" he said.

"Look ok I know I am a mess but you have got to believe me you need to pack up and leave now evacuate the whole planet!" the doctor said for the first time raising his voice.

"Leave the planet how do you suppose we should do that?" Nausciaa said as he looked down his beak at the doctor.

"You know spaceships, ooh the translation gap um, machines that can make you fly." The doctor said acting out the flying part with his arms.

"And why would we need machines to fly." Nausciaa said as he chuckled.

"Well not fly but travel further and higher than you can on wings to other planets your advanced enough I can see that by the tecnology." The doctor said hopefully.

Realisation struck him as he stood there in there dumb silence.

"Of course, you know of all the planets I've been to you have to be both the smartest and dumbest people I have ever met. You didn't mess with nuclear power but went straight to natural renewable resources, and you never created flying machines because you already could. You just sat here and made a better life for yourselves, with these buildings and this technology but never reached the stars. Stupid!" The doctor said to himself as he started pulling out his hair or was it just falling out he couldn't tell. He didn't have much time and neither did the owls.

"How dare you insult us, what are you but some slimy dirty thing to come in here and dare question us." Nausicaa said as he jumped up into the air hovering for a bit on his wings as he raised his clawed feet to strike the doctor.

Just then a young brown owl flew down. He looked similar to that of a barn owl and still had some of his baby feathers around his neck and was only 4 and a 1/2 feet tall. But he was fast and he knocked Nausicaa to the ground in a feathery heap.

"Stop this, can't you see he's trying to help us." He said in a high squawk.

"How dare you, your father may have been ruler of these lands but not anymore." Nausicaa said in outrage. But he didn't dare strike him in front of parliament, he was too well loved by the people.

"Yes and he was killed by the rains. They're getting worse and you know it, the scientist's haven't ever come across something like this before. As far as they can tell something like this has never happened. Not even before recorded time. And you, you were going to strike down someone who might know what's going on." He said it accusingly to Nausicaa but he also said it accusingly to everyone in the auditorium to, everyone who just stood by and didn't do anything.

"Now I think we should at least hear him out." He said with as much authority he could, in he ever changing vocal tones that marked him as someone young. There was a slight murmuring across the auditorium as everyone agreed. Most said they thought the same thing to before they were so quiet.

"Fine let the slime.. speak." Nausicaa spat.

"Thank you, um what's your name?" the doctor said.

"Takeru." The young owl replied.

"Ok I don't know how or when but sometime not too long ago someone or something caused a nuclear reaction that has been leaking radioactive material into the atmosphere that has built up to a catastrophic amount. You've had a few acid rainstorms and everyone has started to get sick. People have died maybe a third of your population I am guessing and you've survived this long because the radiation has been contained up in the atmosphere. Your physiology and the unique nature of your planet has saved you for now. But it can't last and it also means that it will eventually destroy you. A storm is coming, a storm unlike any you have ever seen or ever will. But you can survive. I have a spaceship big enough that I can get you out of here all of you, but it is still repairing itself. Which means we have to get to some were safe somewhere deep underground where you can all fit, now I know your birds but is there anywhere like that?" the doctor said with hope.

"Yes the geothermal plant." Takeru Exclamed.

"Ok, quickly get everyone down there." The doctor shouted.

"Ok, everyone follow me!" said Nausicaa as he tried to gain back some authority.

"Ha.. The birds of the sky see the creatures of the earth and wish to know their world, while the creatures of the earth see the birds of the sky and wish to know theirs." The doctor whispered.

"What did you say?" Said Takeru.

"Oh nothing I just wondered why people who lived in the sky would build something underground." The doctor said.

"Because it was a place we hadn't explored before, It was new." Takeru said.

"Then what happened?" The doctor said.

"I don't know what you mean?" Takeru said puzzled.

"Come on you guys are smart brilliant even, you have technology way more advanced than other planets you shouldn't have let things get this bad without doing something you should have even invented spaceships by now so what happened?" The doctor said.

"We did do things differently before but then people got sick and people got scared we tried so hard to solve the problem but nothing seemed to work and then my father died…" Takeru stopped mid-sentence.

"Ahh and he built this place didn't he? A place higher than anyone could fly. A place no one particularly needed but something every one needed so they could look up at something and say we built that. So he was the innovator and when he went the people lost their drive… Waite a sec how did he die?" the doctor asked.

"Umm the rains burnt him." Takeru said surprised at his bluntness.

"Are you sure were you there?" The doctor shouted as he grasped his shoulder mainly for effect as well as to have something to lean on.

"No, no one was, we just found him outside this building his body was more burnt than anyone before. It was a surprise he was the most carful of all of us he barley left this building." Takeru said with sadness.

"And he was always trying to find the answer in here." The doctor said as he started looking around the room.

"The tallest building on the planet! Of course the tallest building on the planet why didn't I see it before! Ohh dying can really slow you down." He muttered.

"What was that, your dying!" Takeru exclaimed.

"Ohh don't worry everyone's dying, I am just doing it faster than most." He said enigmatically.

"What's above this room?" the doctor asked as the wild energy returned to his eyes.

"Oh nothing just the computer mainframe the height helps with the signals and the naturally cooler atmosphere helps with overheating." Takeru said sightly confused.

"Oh that is smart." The doctor said "But I don't think that's all that's up there." He said as he started running digging into energy reserves he didn't know he had.

"This way up I presume." The doctor said as he ran over to the elevator.

"Wait I am coming with you." Takeru shouted as he quickly dove into the elevator with the doctor.

"No you need to get down to the generator with your people." The doctor said as he opened the door.

"No something is going on, something that is threatening my people and I am going to find out what." Takeru said as his eyes shone with a determination big for his age.

"You could die." The doctor said.

"So could you." Takeru said with an unwavering voice.

"Argh.. fine but you do as I say when I say, if I say run you run and you don't look back no matter what." the doctor said as he violently jabbed the top button.

He hated to admit it but he needed Takeru he didn't know how long he would last and he needed someone to help him he always did.

"So you don't think the rains killed my father." Takeru said.

"I don't know for sure but I think that your father found out who was responsible for ruining your planet and he died because of it, and I think the answer is at the top of this building." The doctor said.

"But why, what does the building have to do with this?" Takeru asked.

"Everything… This building is tall oh so very tall, tall enough to reach the cloud layer, you see not all the radiation would reach the cloud layer if it was from the ground and we would be dead by now. But if it was leaking directly into the cloud layer it would stay there building up, so the leak has to be at the top of this building." The doctor said with a grim face.

"And the people who did this." Takeru said his feathers puffing up with rage.

"Look you may want revenge but I don't want you attacking them, whoever they are." The doctor said.

"Would that save our planet." Takeru said with a calm voice after a long pause.

"No." the doctor said.

"Then why would I do that. What would more death do for anyone." Takeru said with sadness.

The doctor just stared at him with a mixture of sock and pride why couldn't all creatures get that.

Just then the elevator doors opened with a light ping. The doctor and Takeru stepped into a cold corridor, only the dull light of blinking computers to guide them.

"Where are they are they hiding." Takeru asked.

"No they have no reason to hide, not anymore." The doctor said as he headed down the corridor. They reached a door a very dull looking door which would have been unnoticeable if not for its size, it took up half the wall.

"Wait" Takeru said as the doctor reached for the button the open the door. "If the thing poising the sky is in there won't it poison us?" he asked.

"No, it's not on at the moment. It wouldn't be able to build up like this if it was on all the time it is realised in bursts. Besides if it was on right now you would be dead burnt like your father" He said as he pushed the button. It slid open automatically on some impressive hydraulics. And there in the blindingly bright room compared to the corridor they were in right in the middle of the room was an ugly contraption that did not belong.

You could tell that it didn't belong because it had none of the flare that the rest of the city had, you could tell it didn't belong by the way it felt in very presence so alien to its surroundings. And floating all around it were big dark creatures made of smoke and shadow, of claws and teeth. Creatures that made Takeru's feathers want to leap out and fly away by themselves. They seemed to have no eyes but as soon as the pair entered they turned and looked at them completely faceless as well.

"Hello I am the Doctor." He said as he walked into the room like he owned the place. Like they had no foreboding presence at all, the creatures instantly swarmed around him screeching.

"Oh stop that you don't scare me." He said as he stared right back at them a look colder than any ice, so cold it burned.

"Who are you?" The Doctor demanded.

"You have no right to be here, under the shadow proclamation you are forbidden.." the Doctor started.

"The shadow proclamation has no power over us." One interrupted

"We are the shadows." Another replied

"We are power." Another finished.

"Ahh a hive mind." The doctor said. "But who are you I've never heard of creatures like you before well not anything outside of dreams and superstition." The Doctor replied.

"We are the future, in the past we were but parasites feeding of the excesses of other civilisations" one said.

"But then the war came." Said another.

"A war across all of space and time." Said the next one.

"And so many great civilisations fell." Said one behind Takeru making him jump.

"And we fed on all of them." One crooned.

"And we grew into something new". Another finished.

"Oh your creatures of the abstract, you feed on the potential energy of others like the weeping angles." The doctor said.

"Hissssss we are not like them, they are but insects compared to us." They said in unison.

"Ohh that struck a chord." The doctor said.

"They live there pitiful lives feeding on only a few creatures only being able to walk about the physical world." One said.

"We feed on many." Said another

"And we walk among all worlds." Another finished.

"So what's with the reactor if you have so much power why do you need it." The doctor said.

"This world has such a bright future." One said.

"But they are far from destroying themselves." Said another.

"They live to peacefully." Another finished.

"Oh I see…" He nodded his anger growing. "I get it. You feed off the potential energy of civilisations, but you also feed off the catastrophe of their death. The more damaging the more power you get." The doctor spat.

"Yes the storm will rage across this planet and destroy them on every type of level." One said.

"It will destroy them." Another said

"It will destroy their city's." Said another.

"And it will destroy their planet." Said the one behind Takeru brushing one of its dark tendrils across his back.

"And nothing will ever live here again." Another finished.

"Well I am going to give you a choice stop what you are doing now or I will stop you." The doctor said.

"Hehaheha." They laughed at him in unison.

"And who are you to stop us." one said.

"You are weak and half dead." Said another.

"You have no weapons." Another finished.

"Yes all true except the half dead part. I am more like three quarters dead. But as for who I am, I am The Doctor, I am the oncoming storm, I am the last of the Timelords and I will stop you." He said.

"Lies!" They said in unison.

"The Timelords are gone we fed off their passing and now we are all powerful." They screeched.

Just then a painful spasm ripped through the doctor bringing him to his knees.

"Doctor!" Takeru shouted as he ran to him.

"I guess it was a bit more than three quarters." the doctor said.

"What's wrong?" Takeru said.

"You know what I said before." The doctor whispered in his ears.

"Don't attack them." Takeru said.

"Yes but I was talking about the other thing." Said the doctor.

He knew and as much as he wanted to run to get as far away from here as he could he couldn't.

"But I can't leave now, you need my help." Takeru said.

"If you want to help you can help me lean against the reactor." Said the doctor with urgency.

Takeru didn't know what to say but he helped him to his feet anyway. The doctor hooked his arms into the rungs on the side of the reactor hanging off the side of it. He could no longer move his legs it was always way more painful if his resisted the regeneration process.

"Now run they won't stop you, to them your as good as dead anyway but you won't be able survive what happens next." The doctor said.

"Are you going to kill them?" he asked.

"Go." The doctor shouted.

"But!" Takeru hesitated.

"Go! Your people need you. Just RUN!" And before he knew it Takeru was running, he knew his people needed him, but the doctor also commanded such authority for someone who looked so weak that his body reacted to the order before his mind could.

The shadows turned to follow him but before they could react the doctor shouted.

"Alright last chance, stop this right now or I will stop it for you." He said with a voice that made even them stop up and listen, to have doubts about there plan.

"And what can you do?" The first said.

"A pitiful thing who claims to be a Timelord." Said The second.

"You have no weapons and you are in no state to fight." Said the next.

"Even if you could stand a chance against us." They said in unison. The time for finishing off each others sentences was over, they were more focused now.

"Yes but unluckily for you I am right next to a rather large nuclear reactor and I am about to regenerate." He said as he smiled the cracked mud around his mouth falling to the ground.

"Ha a nuclear blast will not kill us it will only destroy you!" They said as they started activating the device, it was still early for their plan but something about the way the doctor talked and how he smiled seemed dangerous and they wanted to destroy him and that smirk.

Takeru had made it to the one of the lower lofts of the building and flown out, it was dangerous he hadn't checked if it was raining but he needed to be quick he felt it in his feathers. He flew fast and was almost at the entrance to the geothermal plant when he first saw the sky change colour he saw the danger before he heard it and he landed on the ground just before the shockwaves and sound came knocking him flat on the ground. And would have smashed him to pieces I he had been in the air. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the brightest light all orange and purple but with so many other colours contained in one place. And then it was over it took him a whole minuet to realise he wasn't dead.

He got a search party together to look for the doctor even though everyone told him he was dead. And when they got to the top in the highest room it was still intact there he was, talking to a creature of colour and light.

Takeru couldn't believe he was looking at the same man he looked so different with all the mud fallen off him. His hair looked shorter and his beak looked bigger and the things I the side of his head he could only assume were ears stuck out more, he even sounded different.

"Doctor your still alive! But how? And what happened to the shadows? did you kill them?" Takeru said at a million miles an hour.

"Wow a lot of question there. Yes I am alive and yes and no to killing the shadows." The doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Takeru asked.

"There here but then they're not shadows anymore. They were silly enough to activate the nuclear reactor with me regenerating right next to it, you see when a Timelord regenerates he changes his whole physiology. An immense amount of power changes me completely into a new person and that's what I did to them, I used the power of the reactor and my regeneration to change them into something completely new, they are no longer creatures of shadow." The doctor said.

"Takeru looked around at the creatures in the room they were beautiful they shone and spread colour all around the room, instead of the great dread he had felt before he felt calm and at peace.

"But won't they still need to feed?" Takeru said as he watched them warily.

"Yes but they no longer feed on death, I mean there still evolved creatures of the abstract and that's what made them so easy to change, I just evolved them a bit more. They now feed on pollution, they'll feed off of the radiation in your atmosphere and pollution and then move on to the next planet cleaning as they go. Your planets safe now the acid rain will stop and the Plant should go back to normal two whole civilisations and a planet saved in an instant." The doctor said.

"That's, that's, that's fantastic." Takeru said.

"Yes your right it's fantastic!" The doctor said with a smile.

Takeru followed the doctor back to his space ship he tried to leave without saying good bye. But Takeru was faster at flying than the doctor was at walking even though he seemed to be fully healed now. He wasn't as impressed at his so called space ship than he thought it was a small blue wooden box.

"So How were we all going to fit in there." He said as he landed next to the doctor.

"It's bigger on the inside." He said when he saw who was behind him.

Takeru was shocked at this but he believed him the doctor hadn't lied to him yet.

"So you can really travel to the stars to other worlds with other people and races like you." Takeru said in awe.

"Yep the whole of the universe do you want to see." He said with a look, a look that told Takeru that if he went he would see more than he ever dreamed of, more than anyone could dream of, he was tempted.

"I am tempted but I am needed here, Nausiaa is not the one to rebuild this world to drive its people forward." Takeru said.

"Well it travels in time as well if that helps." He said with a smile.

Takeru looked him in disbelief but like he had told himself before the doctor hasn't lied yet why would he lie now.

"And if I do go with you traveling through time and space is there any chance at all that I will want to come back. My people need me and as much as I want to see what more is out there, more than anyone of my kind has ever seen I can't leave them someone has to stay behind and make things work, explain things to everyone." Takeru said.

"Good luck to you Takeru that was something I could never do." The Doctor said.

And that was the last Takeru saw of him he worried about the Doctor he had such sadness in his eyes but somehow he knew he would be safe. No one smart enough would dare attack him. And he had many other things to do, the rains eventually came back but this time they did not burn and they brought life to the surrounding land, and everyone was looking to him to lead they had grown tired of Nausiaa. And even though he was still so young he found himself helping to rebuild his home planet and maybe he would get them to build these spaceship's the doctor had talked about to reach the stars. It was time to look to the skies in hope again the doctor had given them that.


End file.
